


Títere

by NDTaurus



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDTaurus/pseuds/NDTaurus
Summary: Resumen: Law nunca imaginó que ser prisionero de Doflamingo sería tan terrible, nunca imaginó que él podría llegar a pasar por una situación similar, si, ese fue su error, su falta de imaginación.*ADVERTENCIAS:-	Esta no es una historia de amor-	El contenido de esta historia no es apta para menores de edad ni personas sensibles.-	Relación no consensuada.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	Títere

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Eiichirō Oda; Texto sin fines de lucro.

# 

# Capítulo único

***

—¡Doflamingo! ... ¡Torao! —Gritó Luffy al divisar a los mencionados en medio del polvo que se levantó cuando Law cayó en picada contra el asfalto. —¡Oye, Torao! ¡¿Qué haces con Doflamingo… ?! —Preguntó Luffy antes de ver como Doflamingo disparaba directamente a su aliado.

—Se te subieron demasiado los humos. —Pronunció el monarca de Dressrosa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Torao! —Volvió un gritar Luffy con desesperación.

—Perdonen que haya armado tanto alboroto ofrecimiento Doflamingo a la multitud, que miraba atónita la _pelea_ -, él es Trafalgar Law, un Shichibukai, y es el culpable del informe falso de esta mañana, que decía que abdicaba al trono. Estaba intentando derrocarme. Pero no se preocupen, ya me libré de él.

Los presentes, en su ignorancia, celebraban las palabras de su rey, mientras Luffy, Zoro y Kinemon observaban con horror el cuerpo maltrecho de Law sobre el asfalto destruido. 

—¡Oye, Mingo! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a disparar a Torao ?! —Refutó Luffy tras los barrotes del coliseo.

—Mugiwuara… tú no tienes derecho a quejarte, Law era originalmente mi subordinado. ¡Es mi responsabilidad saldar cuentas con él!

Zoro y Kinemon no esperaron a que el capitán diera la orden, sabían que debían socorrer a Law, y sin mediar palabras, se lanzaron en su ayuda. Sin embargo, Fujitora se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndoles el paso.

El enfrentamiento fue corto. Doflamingo decidió dar por terminada la pelea considerando que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Tomó a Law del abrigo, levantándole sin dificultad y se dio a la fuga junto Fujitora mientras los marines atacaban a los espadachines en su lugar.

—Oye, Luffy, busca la salida, te esperaremos mientras damos vueltas por aquí. —Apresuró a decir Zoro.

—¡De acuerdo! Tenemos que darnos prisa, pude escuchar la voz de Torao, no creo que esté muerto. —Aseveró el capitán antes de comenzar a buscar una salida.

***

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud sin lograr enfocar del todo bien, aunque de nada le serviría ver con claridad. Estaba sentado en el suelo de una habitación en penumbras, podía sentir las esposas de kairoseki en sus muñecas y el frío de la piedra contra su piel, el hecho de solamente llevar su ropa interior no le parecía para nada normal y le provocó un mal presentimiento . 

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición, pero, considerando el entumecimiento de sus músculos, posiblemente cerca de una hora.

Una fuerte puntada en su cabeza le refrescó la memoria, había mantenido una pelea con Doflamingo, y había perdido.

Respiró profundo para calmar sus nervios ante la desafortunada situación, pero al hacerlo un dolor agudo le hizo retorcerse. Al parecer tenía un par de costillas rotas, las balas que le disparó Doflamingo seguían en su interior y podía notar las contusiones esparcidas por todo su cuerpo.

—Maldición… —Podría haber arreglado sus lesiones fácilmente de no ser por esas malditas esposas. Pensó.

Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad cuando la luz de la habitación se encendió obligándole a cerrar los ojos, a pesar de mentalizarse para permanecer tranquilo, su cuerpo se tensó al oír la característica risa de Doflamingo.

—Al fin despiertas, mocoso, estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

Law le miró con desprecio y le mostró una sonrisa insolente —¿Preocuparte? No me hagas reír.

Doflamingo se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos y su peculiar sonrisa desquiciada —Tengo que preocuparme. ¿Qué haré si mueres antes de darme lo que necesito? —Law frunció el ceño en clara señal de molestia—. Dime, Law, ¿quieres ver a mi hermano menor?

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de él en mi presencia! —Soltó con rabia impulsándose hacia adelante, tratando inútilmente de levantarse. Ese movimiento imprudente le hizo recordar lo maltrecho que se encontraba y terminó de rodillas, con una mueca de malestar en su rostro, para diversión de su interlocutor.

Doflamingo se acercó un poco más y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Law para obligarle a incorporarse de forma brusca. El menor no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito debido al dolor y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente con dificultad. La mano que presionaba su hombro se movió en una tosca caricia hasta llegar a su cuello, ese lunático había comenzado a asfixiarlo.

—No estás en condiciones de exigir, mocoso.

Un par de minutos después la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, logró llevar sus manos hasta la muñeca de Doflamingo, pero era inútil, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer que le soltara. El monarca sonrió con satisfacción al ver la desesperación en su rostro y optó por soltarle, al fin y al cabo, lo necesitaba vivo.

Law tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser, inclinándose nuevamente hacia adelante debido al dolor que se acentuaba en su pecho. No quería temblar, pero los espasmos recorrían su cuerpo de forma involuntaria.

Doflamingo le tomó del mentón con firmeza para alzar su rostro —Te haré sufrir Law, tanto que desearás morir, y solo habrá una forma en que podrás hacerlo —su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Morirás por mí, ese será tu destino, y finalmente podrás reunirte con el maldito de Corazón.

Mentiría si dijera que no sintió aprensión ante sus palabras, pero su determinación y el rencor que tenía hacia ese hombre tan despreciable era mucho más grande —Jamás, ¿me oyes?, jamás haré lo que pides —soltó entre jadeos, sosteniendo la mirada de Doflamingo de forma desafiante, para luego sonreír con descaro—, porque nada… absolutamente nada… de lo que hagas… me hará cambiar de opinión.

Debía admitirlo, ese mocoso sin duda tenía la capacidad para sacarlo de quicio. Deseaba someterlo de todas las formas posibles. —Realmente voy a disfrutar borrando esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara.

Doflamingo soltó el cabello de Law y comenzó a mover sus dedos. Los brazos de Law se alzaron sin delicadeza sobre su cabeza, obligándole a incorporarse por completo. Estaba atrapado en los hilos de Doflamingo —No te tengo miedo—, escupió con insolencia.

—Y yo estoy harto de tu desfachatez —Law sintió como los hilos comenzaban a juntarse a la altura de su boca formando una mordaza—. Así está mucho mejor.

***

Se había mantenido estoico ante los latigazos que Doflamingo soltaba sobre su torso desnudo, pero, para deleite del mayor, al llegar al sexto toque, no pudo evitar ahogar un grito contra la mordaza. La sonrisa que se había borrado de los labios de Doflamingo al no notar reacción por parte de Law volvió a relucir, sin embargo, el menor aún mantenía esa mirada desafiante. Tal vez debía usar otros métodos para doblegar esa actitud tan altiva.

—Mhj, veo que este tipo de acciones no son del todo útiles contra alguien tan obstinado como tú. Dime Law, durante el tiempo que estuviste lejos de la familia ¿lograste disfrutar de los placeres carnales que el mundo tiene para ofrecer? —Law frunció el ceño ¿Doflamingo le estaba preguntándo si había tenido sexo?

¡Claro que sí! No era un chiquillo, ya tenía 26 años, su experiencia no era mucha, pero claro que la tenía.

—No es necesario que te ofendas. Debo decir que tenía la esperanza de que en tu afán de venganza hubieras dejado de lado tu desarrollo personal. Me hubiera encantado ser el primero en poseerte. —Sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa y el temor que sintió al oír esas palabras. Ni en sus más retorcidas pesadillas podría haber imaginado algo así, solo pensarlo le causaba repulsión.

Doflamingo hizo desaparecer el látigo que tenía en su mano, acortó la distancia que los separaba y llevó su mano hasta uno de los maltratados pectorales de Law. Al tocarle sintió el leve temblor que recorría el cuerpo del muchacho y se relamió los labios con lujuria —que agradable, tiemblas de placer con el mínimo toque—, dijo con burla al saber que el temblor de Law se debía al desagrado que le producía su insípida caricia.

Con sus dedos aprisionó los pezones del menor y comenzó a retorcerlos con fuerza para luego tirar de ellos sin delicadeza alguna. Law cerró con fuerza sus ojos, aguantando las desagradables sensaciones que le producía el contacto con ese sujeto, tenía que aguantar, tenía que prepararse y no quebrarse ante lo que vendría. Doflamingo quería doblegarlo, pero no se iba a dejar, el muy imbécil podrá hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo, pero su espíritu se mantendría fuerte, tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

—¿Te parece si comenzamos con la verdadera diversión? Ando algo corto de tiempo, ya sabes, tus nuevos amigos están alborotando mi ciudad. —Doflamingo se quitó su aparatoso abrigo rosa y lo dejó caer al piso.

Ladeó su cabeza y miró de pies a cabeza a Law. Le encantaba analizaba a sus presas con detalle. Sonrió complacido y nuevamente jugó con sus hilos.

Law sentía como los hilos recorrían nuevamente su cuerpo, que comenzó a moverse en contra de su voluntad. Terminó suspendido de cabeza en el aire, con sus brazos amarrados firmemente contra su espalda y sus piernas flexionadas, se sentía expuesto y la presión de los hilos en su torso le dificultaba la respiración.

Miró con severidad a su captor, quien se acercó a él y acarició una de sus piernas, disfrutando de la vista. Cada nudo estaba estratégicamente colocado para causar incomodidad en el usuario —Esa mirada no me intimida, Law, al contrario —llevó su mano hasta los testículos del chico y apretó con fuerza, obligando al menor a soltar un jadeo de dolor—, me motiva a seguir.

De su bolsillo, Doflamingo sacó un pequeño frasco y lo acercó a la nariz de Law, obligándole a respirar el contenido. Sus fosas nasales se vieron inundadas por la empalagosa fragancia que provenía del pequeño frasco. —Haré que me supliques, mocoso.

Hizo aparecer nuevamente el látigo en su mano para iniciar una nueva sesión de azotes, y unos minutos después, al ver que la respiración del muchacho se hacía más pesada, se detuvo. — ¿Quieres intentar algo diferente? —llevó una mano a su oído, fingiendo querer escucharle mejor y sabiendo de antemano que no tendría respuesta a su pregunta—, tomaré tu silencio como un sí.

Caminó hasta un pequeño mueble y de él extrajo algunas cosas que usaría para seguir divirtiéndose con su invitado.

El cuerpo de Law volvió a moverse con ayuda de los hilos. Esta vez quedó suspendido mirando hacia el techo, sin embargo, al no poder sostener su cabeza, ésta quedó inclinada hacia el piso.

Sintió como Doflamingo comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones nuevamente, tenía unos enormes deseos de pedirle que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, sólo apretó los dientes, mordiendo con fuerza la mordaza que aún permanecía en su boca. —Te gustan los aretes, ¿verdad?, lo digo por los que llevas en tus orejas. Realmente te sientan bien.

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, Law, sintió como una aguja caliente atravesaba uno de sus pezones, y gritó, mientras Doflamingo reía —Vamos, no es para tanto—, y volvió a repetir el acto en su otro pezón. —Sólo son un par de aretes. Los envié a hacer especialmente para ti. ¿Puedes adivinar el material que usaron en su creación? —“Plomo” pensó Law—, apuesto que ya adivinaste —agregó mientras jugaba con las argollas sin dejar de sonreír.

Le recorrió con la mirada una vez más y al llegar a su entrepierna notó como el miembro de Law empezaba a hacer presión contra la tela del bóxer, la droga estaba haciendo efecto. —Pero que descuidado soy, olvidé por completo quitar tu estorbosa ropa interior. —Law no pudo evitar arquear la espalda y ahogar un gemido contra la mordaza al sentir como Doflamingo acariciaba su entrepierna por sobre la tela.

Sonrió con satisfacción y rasgó la tela del bóxer de forma brusca, para luego volver a acariciar, recorriéndole, esta vez, con tortuosa lentitud.

Jugó con el miembro de Law hasta que salieron las primeras gotas de líquido pre-seminal y movió sus hilos para dejarle, una vez más, boca abajo. Le tomó del mentón con firmeza y alzó su rostro.

Las mejillas de Law mostraban un suave rubor, y sus ojos, que antes mostraban odio, se veían mucho más cristalinos y necesitados. Doflamingo le quitó la mordaza de la boca, dándole acceso a un poco más de oxígeno y haciéndole salivar. Con su pulgar quitó los resquicios de saliva de su mentón, para después introducir un par de dedos en la boca de Law. La esperada mordida nunca llegó, y sonrió ampliamente al saberse vencedor. La droga había logrado nublar el juicio del chico.

—Ahora sí disfrutaré como corresponde —dijo el rubio sin dejar de sonreír mientras se deshacía de su ropa. Tomó su miembro ya erguido y comenzó a masturbarse frente a Law.

Le tomó del mentón y con el pulgar abrió su boca, ya convencido de que no habría peligro, le introdujo su miembro en la boca, marcando un ritmo suave en las primeras embestidas.

Lo disfrutaba, sí, pero no era suficiente, así que comenzó a entrar más y más hasta producirle arcadas —Oh sí, tu boca es tan suave—, le agarró firmemente del pelo para aumentar la velocidad de sus estocadas, y sólo se detuvo cuando Law comenzó a toser en busca de oxígeno.

Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. Podía ver lo que hacía Doflamingo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, el kairoseki, los hilos y la droga que le había administrado no fueron una buena combinación.

Le sorprendía de sobremanera el hecho de seguir consciente, a pesar de querer apagar su cerebro por la desesperación que le producía todo lo que estaba pasando. De sus ojos caían lágrimas, aunque no sabía bien si era por todo lo que estaba sintiendo o por la falta de aire. Quería que parara, quería que se detuviera, pero formular alguna palabra inteligible le era imposible.

Sintió como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas nuevamente debido al brusco movimiento que le hizo girar, dejándole otra vez boca arriba. Estar girando de esa forma, como si fuera un animal asándose, le irritaba, pero no evitaba que dejara de jadear, su cuerpo se tensaba por los espasmos involuntarios a causa del dolor y el agotamiento. —Debo admitirlo, me encanta oírte gemir —dijo mientras le rodeaba y le separaba las piernas con las manos.

Vertió lubricante en sus dedos y comenzó a recorrer de nueva cuenta el pene de Law, bajó hasta su ano y comenzó a masajear en círculos mientras jugaba con sus testículos. Law sentía que se correría en cualquier minuto, pero Doflamingo no estaba por la idea de dejarle tan pronto, y con su eterna sonrisa, amarró la base de su miembro.

Introdujo un dedo, jugó unos segundos e introdujo otro. Comenzó a abrirlos y cerrarlos en su interior, deleitándose con los sonidos que soltaba. Oh sí, le encantaba, y podría haber disfrutado de esto mucho antes si el muy insolente no hubiera escapado con el imbécil de su hermano.

Con eso en menté, frunció el ceño y quitó los dedos del interior de Law, vertió un poco de lubricante en su miembro y lo introdujo en una sola estocada. Law gritó debido al dolor que le produjo la intromisión y el brusco arqueo de su espalda al tratar de alejarse sin éxito.

Doflamingo respiró profundo, sintiéndose complacido por la estrechez que le rodeaba. Le tomó con firmeza de la cadera y comenzó a moverse, embistiendo fuerte y constante, disfrutando el sonido que se creaba al chocar el cuerpo del Law con el suyo.

Se detuvo sin salir de su interior y comenzó a recorrerle el torso con las manos, con sus dedos hurgó en los agujeros por los que entraron las balas. Law apretaba sus dientes con toda la fuerza que le era posible aplicar, y soltó otro grito cuando las argollas recién puestas en sus pezones fueron jaladas.

Dolía. Dolor era todo lo que podía sentir en ese minuto, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, mucho menos prestar atención al sonido en la puerta que obligó a Doflamingo a detenerse por unos segundos —¿Quién es, y qué quiere? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Lamento molestarse Joven amo, pero el señor Fujitora dice que necesita hablar con usted antes de irse.

El rubio gruño con rabia —Dile que estaré ahí en unos minutos.

No esperó la confirmación de su subordinado, lamentablemente tenía que terminar —te ha salvado la campana, mocoso—. Le quitó el amarre que tenía en la base del miembro y le sujetó de la cadera. Volvió a penetrarle con fuerza. Al ser liberado, el miembro de Law comenzó a escurrir semen por la presión acumulada, mientras tanto, Doflamingo seguía embistiendo con fuerza y rapidez.

Terminó con un sonoro gemido, corriéndose copiosamente dentro del cuerpo de Law. Respiró entre jadeos mientras sonreía.

Cuando salió del interior de Law, su miembro estaba un poco más flácido que hace unos instantes, pero de haber tenido más tiempo hubiera continuado.

Pasó su mano por los glúteos del chico, con sus dedos recogió rastros del semen que escurría y los metió en la boca de Law. —Acostúmbrate al sabor, será recurrente en tu dieta de ahora en adelante.

La vista de Law comenzó a fallar, enfocar le era cada vez más difícil.

Doflamingo llamó a uno de sus lacayos —después de vestirle llévenlo a la sala de reuniones, necesito tenerle cerca—. Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

***

La próxima vez que abrió los ojos se encontraba sentado en un enorme sitial, aún con las esposas de kairoseki en sus muñecas. Doflamingo estaba sentado frente a él, notablemente molesto. Baby 5, Buffalo, un anciano atado en el suelo y algunos lacayos de Doflamingo también estaban presentes.

—Pensé que su objetivo sólo era destruir la fábrica de Smile. Entonces, ¿Por qué los Mugiwaras trabajan con las personas pequeñas de Green Bit?, Esto no parece una simple casualidad —le habló con calma. “¿Personas pequeñas?” se preguntó sin saber a qué se refería el rubio—, ¿Cómo lograron llegar al nivel subterráneo? —Doflamingo se mordió el pulgar, sus venas sobresalían en su rostro debido a la tención que le producía el enfado. —¿Por qué atacan a Sugar? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta—. No sé cuál es su motivo, pero cada movimiento que hacen tiene graves consecuencias. Si no es una coincidencia, entonces… Significa que conocen la oscuridad de este reino…

No respondió las preguntas de Doflamingo, básicamente no sabía las respuestas, y Baby 5 le golpeó por eso. —¡Responde! ¡El joven amo te hizo una pregunta, Law! —Le miró con enfado y la chica se giró a llorar a un lado de Buffalo, quien la regañó por hacer lo mismo que hacía cuando eran unos niños.

—Ya te lo dije, ya no estoy involucrado con ellos. Nuestra alianza terminó. No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. —A pesar de que aún se sentía adolorido por todo lo ocurrido, le respondió de la forma más clara y fría que pudo.

—¿Intentas engañarme? ¿O acaso dices la verdad? —Sonrió mirando la seriedad en el rostro de Law—. Si Violet estuviera de nuestro lado, ya hubiéramos leído tu mente. ¿O acaso fuiste tú quien inició todo esto, Rey Riku? —preguntó dirigiéndose al anciano—, las Tontattas estaban a tu servicio.

Lo que ocurrió después pasó bastante rápido. El den den mushi de Doflamingo comenzó a sonar, al responder se escuchó la voz de Trébol pidiendo disculpas al rubio por que algo le había ocurrido a una tal Sugar —¿Qué sucedió con Sugar?

—¡Inconsciente, está inconsciente! —La sonrisa de Doflamingo desapareció al instante— Oye… ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!

—¡Todos los esclavos que hemos reunido durante años regresaron a su forma humana! ¡El efecto de la Hobby-Hobby No Mi desapareció!

Desde ahí todo se descontroló, todos los teléfonos sonaban al mismo tiempo, se lograba sentir el barullo que se levantaba en las calles a través de las líneas que estaban abiertas. El imperio de Doflamingo se desmoronaba y él perdía su tiempo discutiendo con Mugiwara porque el muy obstinado no aceptaba la ruptura de su alianza.

Ser arrastrado por ahí tampoco fue lo mejor, Mugiwara-ya resultaba ser un completo idiota en algunas ocasiones, pero era fuerte y decidido, el chico realmente tenía una voluntad inquebrantable.

Le quitaron las esposas de kairoseki y se enfrentó una vez más a Doflamingo, y nuevamente perdió. Definitivamente no era su destino ganarle. El que debía hacerlo era el chico del sombrero de paja, y él quería estar presente para verlo cuando lo hiciera, y si el chico perdía, entonces se quedaría para morir con él. 

***

Los días que pasaron en la colina, después de escapar de la marina una vez que Mugiwara ganó la pelea, fueron un poco confusos, le costaba asimilar la idea de que Doflamingo había caído. Realmente había perdido y estaba encarcelado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aún podía sentir las manos del rubio paseando por su piel. Se había dado una ducha, pero sentía que no era suficiente, y las imágenes venían a su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

***

La segunda noche despertó alterado por causa de una pesadilla, la mayoría continuaba durmiendo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Robin con un deje de preocupación.

—Sí —respondió secamente para luego ponerse de pie y salir de la cabaña. ¿Podría hablar con ella lo que rondaba por su cabeza? pensó mientras caminaba por ese campo de flores. Y no, no podría hacerlo. Dudaba poder hablarlo con alguien alguna vez.

Escuchó pasos acercarse desde atrás y se giró dispuesto a pelear en caso de ser necesario, pero se relajó al ver que el que se acercaba era el espadachín. —Zoro-ya… —Zoro llegó a su lado y levantó una botella de licor. —No creo que sea…

—Vamos, lo necesitas más que yo. —Caminó en dirección al árbol más cercano y se sentó a un costado del tronco.

Resignado, le imitó y se sentó a su lado. Zoro abrió la botella y se la tendió, la aceptó y se la llevó a los labios, le dio un gran sorbo, de hecho, tomó más de lo que imaginó que haría. —Y vaya que lo necesitabas —dijo Zoro con sorpresa. Recibió la botella que le tendía Law y bebió para pasársela nuevamente—. No sé qué es lo que habrá pasado con Doflamingo después de que te llevó cuando estábamos fuera del coliseo. Pero sé que no fue bueno para ti.

Law quedó mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, tragó saliva y volvió a llevarse la botella a los labios. —Supongo… —Se sintió mucho más afectado de lo que esperaba al oírle, respiró profundo y volvió a beber—, supongo que podría haber sido peor —dijo finalmente.

—Sí, siempre puede ser peor —Zoro volvió a beber de la botella que Law le acababa de entregar—, lo bueno es, que aún vives. Y que tienes a tus compañeros esperándote en… la isla como se llame.

Law sonrió al recordar a sus amigos, era verdad, ellos estaban esperándole. A pesar de que salió con la idea de que no les volvería a ver, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Gracias, Zoro-ya.

—Bueno, ahora somos “aliados”. O “amigos” en el lenguaje de Luffy, y debes estar bien para todo lo que se viene o la cosa se pondrá fea.

Zoro-ya tenía razón. El problema que se les venía era mucho más grande que el que acababan de superar. Se estaba atormentando al recordar todo lo que había sucedido con él mientras fue prisionero. Pero debe encontrar la forma de sobrellevarlo, como siempre lo había hecho con todas las desgracias de su vida. Después de todo, su verdadero viaje recién estaba comenzado.

Aleta

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, si te ha gustado o si tienes alguna crítica constructiva, deja tu comentario <3


End file.
